Witnessing
by Vylette Satine
Summary: Horohoro reminices about his life with his sister as he gives her away on her wedding day... A tribute and side fic to Applechan's Navy and Azure and Celebrations Sorry, people... This is a oneshot...


XiReN: Hello, Shaman King fans! How's everybody? This is my FIRST attempt to write a Shaman King fic! Not to mention a RenXPilica one! I hope you guys like this! It's a tribute to Apple-chan's "Navy and Azure" and "Celebrations". Also dedicated to her and all the Pinoy writers out there! Astig niyo! This is in Horo-horo's point of view!

GJeiSlaTe: -grabs a hard drink- Cheers! Ang galling nating mga PINOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King. The quote below is mine, though.

"_No matter what happens, no matter what fate may bring us, I'll always be your baby sister…" -Pilica to Horo-horo (by XiReN)_

_---_

**Witnessing**

It seems just like yesterday I was running out of a burning house with my sister clinging on my back… hearing her cry and call out for our parents.

We watched in grief as the flames consumed our house along with it our parents. I had sworn then and there that I'd protect my baby sister… even if it costs me my life.

We grew up happily and normally enough. That is, until I turned seven when the elders decided it was the time for me to train for the Shaman Tournament… and she volunteered to be my trainer.

Six years of torture… yeah… TORTURE. She was determined to help me win the tournament. She said she didn't want to lose another important being in her life… in this case, beings: Kuroro and the Korropokkuru.

Kuroro had been a bright note in our lives after the fire. She had brought us back to our cheery selves after a few months of anguish. She was very dedicated to us… and she and the Korropokurru were the main reason to win the tournament.

Pilica had been heartless, dragging me around and forcing me to carry out those excruciating training programs.

And even with all our hard work… I lost. It broke her heart. But one thing's for sure, we were extremely grateful when Yoh had won. He helped the Korropukurru, as he promised.

Five years after the tournament, Yoh and Anna decided to get married. My sister was one of the bridesmaids… and it sunk in. When I saw her in the bridesmaid gown, it was the first time I noticed… that the little girl I carried out of our burning house was now a lady.

And at that time it wasn't only me who noticed that she had grown up. It wasn't only me who noticed that the whiny, obsessive, torturer of a sister… had transformed into a beautiful young woman.

_He_ noticed her as well. _Him…_Tao Ren.

He happened to catch the garter, and my sister the bouquet.

How can that one event have meant so much? How could that grin have educed a fierce blush form her? How could a garter going up her thigh have mesmerized him like that? How could a dance and a kiss helped surface their feelings?

I saw it and I knew it. It was there… even from the moment we all first met in the Shaman Tournament.

Signs… but I refused to believe it… No. Hell. Way.

But through the next six years… it grew... that thing between them.

Ren's alien smile whenever Pilica was around. My sister's constant blush every time she catches even just a glimpse of him. And it looked like everyone was helping them out.

Especially that lunatic, Hao, he was sending hints. Broadcasting it, really.

And nine months ago… Ren had told her. Revealed his feelings for her… and without hesitation, she declared that the feeling was mutual.

They said they loved each other… and they proved it, too. In the two months my sister spent with him at the Tao Estate, they _proved_ it.

After all the obstacles Ren's father had put up in their way, they pushed through. They had survived… no… _destroyed_ the adversities that hindered them to be together.

And no one has the right to come between them anymore… not even me.

_Especially NOT me_. I will _not_ be the cause of my sister's unhappiness.

So, here we are now, in front of a church… I look beside me and see the most beautiful bride. _Ever_.

My sister, Pilica, had the happiest smile on her face as she took my arm. She looked up to me, gave an encouraging squeeze to my arm as we started to walk down the aisle.

I gave Ren a stern look to remind him to take care of my _precious baby sister_ as I gave her away to him. He nodded. Then I shook his hand and I gave my sister a kiss before she took his arm. _Aishiteru… _I whispered to her…

And I stepped back… it was the hardest thing to do… giving her away. But I know she's in safe hands… and she'll be happy. I _know_ she will.

I sat there and watched the wedding proceedings. Noting Ren and Pilica steal glances at each other, smiling and blushing.

Then, at last, the kiss. Ren lifted the veil and turned crimson, earning him teases from the crowd. Then, he leaned forward, laying a kiss on my blushing sister's lips.

When they finally pulled away, everyone was clapping madly, especially me. I caught Pilica's eye, and smiled at her. She smiled back. _Thank you, Onii-chan... Aishiteru yo…_ she mouthed.

My baby sister… no… she isn't a baby anymore. For I have witnessed everything. Witnessed her grow up from an annoying brat to one of the most beautiful women in the world…

… And I had the honor of presenting her to the man she loves…

_Love each other, Pilica, Ren… be happy… and I will be here… Witnessing… _

_---_

XiReN: -sniff- I wish I've met MY brother! –wail- But…But… sadly, I haven't cause he died even before I was born! –bawl- Anyway, -wipes tears- Hope this was okay… Please don't be so hard on me… and please… review!

GJeiSlaTe: Here, have a hankie… -grabs a chair and sits down- Now let's wait for a review!


End file.
